


Firsts

by EggsEgghead



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Don't tell my friend I posted this online he would kill me, Elf/Tiefling Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, a couple I would die for tbh, this is just self indulgent I'm ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggsEgghead/pseuds/EggsEgghead
Summary: Eldar, an elven fighter from a far away land, and Lilianna, Baldur's Gate's favorite tiefling cleric, find love for the first time while traveling with their friends.
Relationships: Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having feelings for my d&d party and crushing on my friend's character. Lilianna has a canon crush on a different party member but I'm absolutely infatuated with Eldar and his player and I have a history of setting our characters up together soooooo...here you go.

The night sky stretched over the town, the darkness only broken by the stars and occasional candlelight from some of the small homes lining the streets. The group had gotten rooms for the night to rest and recuperate from their traveling and everyone had disappeared upstairs spare for Eldar. He sat alone in the tavern downstairs, drinking quietly at the bar, as he watched the late night crowd of tavern goers sit quietly, talk amongst themselves in hushed tones, and drink. The excited atmosphere had died down when the bards retired for the night and all was calm.

Eldar brought his glass to his lips to take another sip of his wine as someone new approached him. Lilianna took a seat beside him.

"I figured you'd still be down here." Lilianna's voice was soft and weary from fatigue. Eldar turned his head so he could face her and noticed that she had come downstairs in her pajamas: a long nightgown with a loose shawl pulled over top of it. Her white hair fell in loose waves over her shoulders and down her back. She was ready for bed.

"You're still awake?" Eldar shifted his icy blue eyes to meet Lilianna's, which were lined with faint dark circles. "You look exhausted. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, love, just having a little trouble falling asleep is all. I figured a change of scenery might be nice. And maybe a drink, I tend to get sleepy after a glass or two." Lilianna smiled sleepily and ordered herself a glass of wine.

The two made small talk as they sat at the bar and drank. Lilianna had always been easy to talk to and, frankly, Eldar didn't mind her company. She had a soft, comforting aura about her. A kind presence that seemed to put him at ease. She carefully asked him questions about home, about how it feels to be so far away from the place he grew up. Eldar admitted that it was different than he had expected. There was too much fighting for his liking and Lilianna giggled, telling him he had simply chosen the wrong place at the wrong time. She offered him the names of a few smaller towns he'd be more interested in and Eldar committed them to memory. Maybe when all of this blew over he'd give them a visit. Eldar returned Lilianna's questions with some of his own. He learned Lilianna had been orphaned very young, something he hadn't expected. He figured someone so kind had grown up surrounded by ample amounts of love. When he mentioned that, Lilianna smiled and assured him that she was. She loved all of the other children and, in turn, they returned the love tenfold. The day she'd been adopted, the orphanage was a mix of excitement and sadness for everyone. And from there, her religious upbringing began. The two continued to talk into the night before Eldar noticed the tiredness settling heavily on Lilianna's otherwise serene features.

"You look like you're ready for bed." Eldar commented, Lilianna yawning and nodding in response.

"I guess I am. But you should head up, too, sweetheart. It's late." Lilianna finished her glass and handed it off to the bartender, along with a few extra silver.

Eldar nodded and did the same. It was getting late and he was starting to feel the pull of exhaustion. He stood from his stool at the bar and held a hand out for Lilianna, offering to help her from her seat. She accepted his offer, taking his hand in hers and getting to her feet. When she stood, Lilianna was only inches away from Eldar. Her hand lingered in his, the two looking at one another in a moment of flustered contentment. Eldar pulled his hand away first and held it close to his side, his mind a storm of conflicting emotions. He looked away from Lilianna's gentle, sleepy face to save himself any more embarrassment, only to find himself turning his eyes back to her when he felt her hand on his arm. She smiled up at him.

"Come on, then." Lilianna gently urged Eldar forward as her hand left his arm. The warmth of her touch lingered as Eldar followed close behind her, his head muddled by strong emotions he couldn't fully comprehend. He watched Lilianna ascend the stairs and noticed the way her tail stayed tucked close to her body. He watched as it shifted and curled around the side of her body, her hand moving to hold onto it and her fingers idly fiddling with it. He'd seen her do that a few times, usually in a fit of nervousness. He wondered why she was doing it now, she had nothing to be anxious about. It was...comforting to see, though. It was one of her many small tics that humanized her, broke her saintly facade to show that she was just like those around her, though definitely kinder than most.

Lilianna led Eldar down the hall and stopped at her room. Her tail coiled itself around one of her forearms as she fiddled with her key, taking a moment to get the door unlocked. She pushed the door open and stopped when she noticed Eldar still standing nearby. She turned to face him.

"Is everything alright, love?" Lilianna's eyes were full of concern at the way Eldar averted her gaze. "If you have something on your mind still, you're more than welcome to come in and talk about it. I wouldn't feel right sending you off if something's wrong."

"I…no, nothing's wrong." Eldar shook his head and finally brought himself to meet Lilianna's worried eyes. He managed to smile at her despite the thoughts racing through his mind.

"Are you sure? You know I don't mind helping you, don't feel obligated to say no if something's on your mind." Lilianna reached out, her hand resting on Eldar's arm again. Her touch was calming, quelling the storm that was raging in Eldar's head. There was a moment of hesitation before Eldar reached up, his hand falling to rest on top of Lilianna's. He held onto her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, giving her some reassurance.

"I'm sure." Eldar's tone had mellowed and any trace of anxiety was gone. At least, for the moment. Lilianna's gaze softened at his words but her tail wrapped itself tighter around her arm, a reflexive response akin to fidgeting. It was subtle, but Eldar noticed.

The two stood in silence for a few moments. Lilianna stared up at Eldar in the dim light, taking in his features that were now softened by the moonlight coming in from the room behind her. She reached up with her free hand, her tail slipping from around her arm as she moved it, and pressed her hand against the side of Eldar's face. She watched him and saw a look of bewilderment cross his eyes and she waited for the feeling to subside. It took a bit, but Eldar never pulled himself from her touch. Before he could realize what was happening, his head was dipping down, following Lilianna's touch as she guided his head down to her level. His eyes grew wide when she led his lips to hers and into a soft, nervous kiss.

Lilianna didn't keep him for long. Or rather, Eldar didn't stay put for long after the initial shock rolled over him. Lilianna could count the seconds he kept his lips against hers of his own free will before pulling away. His face lingered near hers briefly, their lips not even inches apart, before he stood upright again, befuddled. Lilianna giggled to herself softly and stepped back into her room, a hand resting on the edge of the door.

"Goodnight, love. Knock if you need me, alright?" Lilianna waited for any kind of response and got it in the form of a slow nod. She gave Eldar one last smile before closing the door, leaving him standing alone in the empty hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eldar can't get the kiss off of his mind. He can't get Lilianna off of his mind. He decides to take her up on her offer of coming inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the smutty part......

Eldar stood outside Lilianna's door, his mind working to process what had just happened. The warmth of her lips still lingered on his, the spot on his face where her hand had touched still tingling from the sensation. His own hand moved to rest over the spot Lilianna's hand once touched, his fingers brushing against his skin to try to replicate the way Lilianna's had. He couldn't recreate the way she had touched him. Even in gestures and touch, she exuded nothing but kindness and love. It was almost a foreign feeling to him, there wasn't much gentleness in his history. His mind slowly processed all of the emotions he was feeling, from confusion to bliss and everything in between, before he realized that he longed for that same gentle touch. Realistically, he could just wait to see her in the morning, but before he knew what he was doing, his knuckles were knocking against the door.

Eldar waited for a few minutes for Lilianna to open the door again. He was relieved when he saw it crack open, Lilianna's face peeking out through the crack in the door. When she saw Eldar, she opened the door more, a smile on her lips.

"Can I come inside?"

**

The two spent more time talking and getting to know one another. They sat on the edge of Lilianna's bed, her eyes sometimes drifting away from Eldar to look out at the night sky. In one of those moments when Lilianna's attention was diverted, Eldar glanced down at the hand she had resting between them on the bed. He took another look at her face, making sure she was still looking away, before moving his own hand to rest atop hers. His fingers closed around her hand and he felt her do the same, giving his hand a soft squeeze. He saw her tail flick slightly against the bed and her eyes turned back to Eldar, a smile on her face. Eldar hesitated for a moment as he took in her face in the dim light. He got what he wanted, he was with Lilianna again, but now he struggled with what to do next. Lilianna noticed. When Eldar had asked to come in, yet had no problems to talk about, she had figured why he wanted to see her again. At least, she thought she knew. She was just as inexperienced in these kinds of situations, though much more impulsive. She reached up again, turning her body to face Eldar, and she brushed her fingers along his cheek, pushing away some of the rogue strands of dark hair in his face. Eldar didn't object as she held his face in her hand. She waited for a moment, read his response, then guided his head forward just like she had earlier. Their lips met again, the kiss just as soft and unsure as it had been the first time. But Eldar didn't freeze this time. He felt comfortable, safe here with Lilianna.

The two kissed for a few more moments before Eldar pulled back slightly. He looked Lilianna's face over slowly before his eyes shifted down to find that her tail had coiled itself up his arm. He grinned to himself before looking back up at Lilianna. She smiled shyly at him.

"I'm guessing you were okay with it, then?" Lilianna's voice was even softer than it usually was. Eldar nodded to her.

"I…yeah." He paused for a moment. "Though I'm…really not sure what happens now."

"I wish I could tell you." Lilianna's already pink skin turned a shade deeper from the embarrassment. She inched closer to Eldar, moving his hand to her lap so she could sit close to him. Eldar stared at their hands for a moment, flustered, before he turned his face back to Lilianna's. She leaned her side against him, her head nestling in the space between his neck and shoulder. She sighed softly.

"This is nice, though." Lilianna's voice was just as quiet as her sigh. Eldar watched as her tail slipped from between the two of them and reappeared at his side to lie across his lap. He smiled faintly and let the side of his head rest against the top of Lilianna's head, right between her horns. Her hair carried the soft scent of roses.

Eldar basked in the peace of the moment. It had been a while since he had been completely at ease, but Lilianna made it easy. He looked down when her free hand moved on top of his, her thumb stroking against his skin. Her hands were soft, though slightly calloused from battle. He picked his head up when Lilianna moved hers, turning up to look at him again. Her red eyes, which would be unsettling on anyone else, were alight with love as they met his. She smiled, sharp teeth poking out from behind her lips, but it didn't make her look scary. Eldar had never gotten to see her so close in such a private moment. His heart skipped a beat. Without a second thought, he found himself leaning in towards her. Lilianna met him halfway, their lips meeting once again in a gentle kiss. Lilianna's tail snaked across Eldar's lap, wrapping more tightly around him, as Eldar reached up to press his hand against Lilianna's cheek. He watched her eyes open ever so slightly from his touch before falling closed again, his eyes shutting soon afterwards.

Unlike before, Eldar didn't feel the need to pull away. Instead, he let instinct take over his actions. When he felt Lilianna's hands move away from his to rest against the base of his neck, he pressed his lips more firmly against hers. Lilianna responded positively, one of her hands slipping back into his hair to keep his head close. She shifted her body a bit so she could more comfortably face Eldar, her knee bumping against his lightly. Eldar's eyes blinked open and he pulled back a bit to look down at where he had been bumped but Lilianna pulled him back in for another kiss quickly, not letting him stray far from her. The hand that he had left in her lap slid further up her thigh when she moved and Eldar felt Lilianna's tail quiver as it tightened around him almost needily. He couldn't help but smile faintly against her lips from her reaction. Whatever he was doing, she was enjoying. Though he lacked first-hand experience, he watched for Lilianna's responses as he continued. He turned his body to face Lilianna, and pulled her into his lap, turning her so her back pressed against the front of his body. He moved one of his legs up to rest on the bed and held her between them. Lilianna didn't protest, her mind suddenly clouded from passion. She watched through half-lidded eyes as he slowly pulled the bottom of her gown up and slid his hand under the thin fabric, his hand moving effortlessly against her skin.

Lilianna drew in a shaky breath as Eldar's hand travelled higher up her thigh. She rested one of her hands against his thigh while the other reached back, hooking itself around his neck. Her tail slipped itself under one of his knees and coiled itself down his leg. She watched intently as his hand slipped between her legs, fingers pressing against areas no man had touched before. Shyly, Lilianna spread her legs, gasping as Eldar's fingers brushed past her clit over the fabric of her panties. Eldar paused when he heard her.

"Did that do something..?" Eldar spoke softly. He leaned over a bit to get a better view of what he was doing and watched as Lilianna nodded. She moved her hand from his leg and took his wrist gently, leading him back to where he had just grazed over with his fingertips.

"Right there…"

Eldar nodded curtly and applied gentle pressure before rubbing his fingers against the spot, Lilianna whimpering quietly. Eldar continued slowly, watching the way Lilianna reacted as he moved his fingers in different patterns. Lilianna let her eyes fall shut as her head fell back against Eldar's shoulder. Her grip on his wrist loosened and she moved her hand back to where it was lying on Eldar's thigh. He continued, taking pleasure in watching the way Lilianna reacted to his touch. Slowly, he slid his hand into her panties. He blushed when he felt how wet she was but continued, slowly slipping a finger into her. Lilianna's breath hitched in her throat but she didn't object as Eldar carefully started to pump his finger in and out.

"Do you like that?" Eldar mumbled softly before pressing his lips against the side of Lilianna's head, filling his lungs with the smell of rose.

"Yes…" Lilianna's voice was barely a whisper. She spread her legs more to give Eldar more room to work.

Eldar took his time before introducing a second finger. When Lilianna let out a quiet moan, he hesitated for a moment, the sound of her voice suddenly making him flustered. It was almost musical, the way she moaned. He had never heard her make a sound quite like it and, judging by the way she was reacting to even the slightest amount of stimulation, he was the first. He felt…special. He wanted to hear her again.

And he did, Lilianna letting out a second, soft moan as Eldar pumped his fingers into her. His hand moved a little quicker now in the hopes that she would keep making sounds. There was something almost _wrong_ about hearing her let out such noises, a voice used to reciting scripture and gifting blessings now reduced to nothing but breathy moans and lusty whimpers. Eldar felt wrong for reveling in it. Lilianna _almost_ felt sinful, but she loved it.

"More…" Lilianna cooed softly as her head turned and eyes fluttered open to look up at Eldar's flushed face. He stayed quiet and nodded as he carefully added another finger. He felt Lilianna's back arch ever so slightly against his body, her tail gripping at his leg tighter as he pushed his fingers into her deeper. He felt her nails drag against the back of his neck and he shuddered, his eyes fluttering and a quiet grunt escaping his lips. He continued to thrust his fingers into Lilianna, this time picking up his pace even more. Her voice grew louder as she whined and Eldar could feel the way her body tightened around his fingers as he continued. He watched Lilianna squeeze her eyes shut and let her mouth fall open as her back arched more. She held tightly to his thigh, her tail quivering against his leg before coiling even tighter, as she moaned Eldar's name. Her body trembled as Eldar felt her relax against him finally. What were once moans were now pants and whimpers as Eldar took his time slowing his hand to a stop.

But Lilianna was far from done with Eldar. She pulled his head down and kissed him, though this time the kiss was different. What had once been a sweet hesitance from both parties was now nothing but passion. They kissed deeply as Eldar pulled his hand from Lilianna's panties, allowing her to turn to face him. Her hand slowly traveled up his thigh just as his had moments ago. She dragged the palm of her hand across the front of his pants, feeling along the bulge that was now hard to miss. Eldar's eyes blinked open, only to fall shut again as Lilianna stroked along his length through the fabric of his pants. Lilianna could feel his lips part, a groan slipping out, only to be muffled by her lips. She had no idea what she was doing, but she let instinct take over as she blindly undid Eldar's pants, reaching in to expose his cock. When she pulled her lips away from his, Eldar spoke.

"Are…you sure we should be doing this?" He swallowed hard but didn't protest as Lilianna moved to straddle his waist. Her dress fell over him, the fabric on his now bare skin causing him to shudder.

"That all depends on if you'd want to continue, dear." Lilianna gave Eldar a comforting smile. "Your well-being is my utmost priority. Always has been. Do you want to stop?"

Eldar thought for a moment. "I…no. But…well, you'd be my first." His hands seemed to move on their own, coming to rest on Lilianna's hips.

"And you'd be mine, love." Lilianna spoke in that same motherly tone she always used to address Eldar.

"Really? You seem to know what you're doing, though."

Lilianna couldn't help but giggle. "Just because I'm a woman of faith doesn't mean I haven't invested myself in a good lusty romance novel or two. Or five."

Eldar chuckled. Lilianna certainly was an interesting woman. He let his arms wrap around her waist as she pressed her body close to his. She carefully positioned herself so the tip of Eldar's cock rubbed against the soft fabric of her panties. He grabbed her nightgown and bunched the cloth up into his hands so he could watch as she pulled her panties to the side, exposing herself for him. She paused for a moment, shyly using her free hand to hold the base of Eldar's shaft as she slid herself down his length. Eldar bit his lip as he watched, a groan rumbling in his chest but never escaping his lips. Lilianna's eyes fluttered as she took him in, savoring the feeling of having him penetrate her so deeply.

"Gods…" The word barely managed to slip past Lilianna's lips as she settled herself in Eldar's lap. She took a moment, her body adjusting to the feeling of being filled so fully, before she started riding along the length of Eldar's cock. She wasn't quite sure if it was the correct motion, she had only read about it in one of the many smutty novels she had hidden away in her home, but judging by the way Eldar's arms tightened around her waist, she figured it was good enough. She kept her pace slow, letting the two of them get used to the sudden influx of senses they were experiencing.

Eldar watched the way Lilianna moved with fascination and admiration. She had said he was her first but the way she moved, the way she made him feel, made it seem like she had more experience than she claimed. He could only wonder, for a brief moment, just how detailed those books she read were. From the corners of his eyes, he saw Lilianna's tail twist down around her own thigh. It's coil grew more taut as she started to bounce her hips up and down more quickly, her body falling down into his lap with more force. Eldar couldn't stifle the moan that he let out and he saw Lilianna's face light up when she heard it.

Hearing Eldar's voice only caused Lilianna more pleasure. She idly ran her hands up underneath his shirt, feeling along his musculature as she rocked her hips against his. They moaned together this time, their voices mingling in a delighted duet of pleasure. Lilianna smiled down at Eldar and he noticed, again, that her eyes were full of nothing but love. He couldn't resist the urge to kiss her, so when she dipped her head down to him, he was quick to catch her lips with his own. They kept their lips locked on each other's as Eldar started to help guide Lilianna's hips with his arms, squeezing her body close to his as he did. The kiss was only broken by Lilianna tugging Eldar's shirt up and over his head. When his arms were forced to move from around her waist, her dress fell back down around her legs, obscuring Eldar's view of their union. They were quick to remedy this, Lilianna shrugging the shawl off her shoulders as Eldar pulled her gown off and tossed it aside on the bed. His eyes traveled over her full, well trained figure and was almost shocked by just how toned her body actually was. But it made sense. She was a cleric trained for battle, after all.

Eldar's hands moved over Lilianna's skin, feeling parts of her body he never imagined he'd see, let alone touch. Her hands found his and guided them up her body, pulling them to her breasts. They bounced in his loose grasp as she continued riding him, her pace now faster than it had been earlier. He grunted and groaned as he felt the pleasure building within him and, judging by Lilianna's loud pants and moans, she was getting close to another orgasm.

"Eldar, love, I'm close~" Lilianna's words were sprinkled with pants and sighs. It took a moment before Eldar realized what she meant, but he nodded when the pieces clicked.

"Me, too…" Eldar could barely get the words out, his mind too muddled from the fog of passion and lust that had settled over it. He squeezed Lilianna's breasts in his hands, his thumbs rubbing slowly against her nipples, and watched as she tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. Lilianna moved her hands to Eldar's shoulders for support, her nails leaving red streaks on his skin as her grip tightened.

The feeling of Lilianna's body tightening around his cock was almost too much for Eldar to bear. He moaned loudly, his eyelids fluttering, as Lilianna forced her hips down hard. One more motion like that and Eldar wouldn't be able to hold back his orgasm. He at least wanted to let Lilianna hit hers, first. He squeezed his eyes shut and focused on her voice, on the way she sighed his name between heavy pants. He focused on how her body felt against his. She had started to shake again, just like she had before she came the first time. He even focused on the smell of roses and sex, the three senses coming together in an almost unholy mix of lust and debauchery. He couldn't handle any more. Eldar grabbed Lilianna's hips and pulled them down roughly against his one last time, causing her to shout in ecstasy as she came. Eldar came soon afterwards, Lilianna's name leaving his lips in a fumbled mess of other, less savory words as pleasure washed over him.

Lilianna sighed heavily as she felt Eldar cum inside of her. She slowly rolled her head forward, her eyes moving to see Eldar's red face in the moonlight. He was panting hard, his chest rising and falling with his heavy breaths. She could feel his hands shaking against her hips as he rode the aftershocks of his climax. Lilianna couldn't help but smile.

"Are you alright, love?" She reached up and brushed Eldar's hair out of his eyes. He jumped at her touch but she watched him relax with time. When his eyes finally opened, the first thing he saw was Lilianna's smiling face.

"I…yeah, I'm good." Eldar spoke breathlessly. He stared up at Lilianna for a moment before falling back to lie on the bed. "Tired, mostly…"

"Well, you're more than welcome to stay in here for the night. I'm going to freshen up a little, though, okay?" Lilianna spoke as she slowly moved out of Eldar's lap to stand. He simply nodded and watched as she, shakily, made her way to the connected room.

Eldar sighed heavily and shifted his gaze to the ceiling. He didn't want to move. So he didn't. He intended to take Lilianna up on her offer but decided it would be best to leave before any of the other party members could see him sneak out of her room.

When Lilianna returned to the bedroom, she wasn't surprised to see that Eldar hadn't moved. She was surprised to see that he was still awake, though. She made her way back over to him, a rag in her hands and now fully naked.

"I'm just going to clean you up a little bit, alright?"

Eldar just nodded in response and let Lilianna do what she will. She hummed quietly as she wiped away the remnants of their lovemaking. Eldar listened as she hummed. She had a lovely voice. When Lilianna had finished making Eldar look a bit more presentable, she disappeared back into the other room, only to return shortly afterwards. She threw her nightgown back on, disregarding the shawl she had been wearing earlier, and crawled into bed, tucking herself under the blanket.

"Come up here, love, sleeping like that will hurt your back." Lilianna peered over her blanketed shoulder at Eldar. She watched him sluggishly kick off his boots, roll onto his side, and crawl up right beside her. Lilianna shifted her position to lay on her other side, making sure her horns pointed away from Eldar's head.

"I'll make sure I leave before anyone can see me sneak out." Eldar spoke quietly. He rested his hands on his stomach as he lied on his back.

Lilianna shook her head. "Don't worry about that, stay as long as you need. Just make sure you get a full night's rest, okay?" She yawned loudly and curled up into her blanket.

"Okay." Eldar nodded slightly and watched as Lilianna's eyes slowly started to fall shut. He saw a sleepy smile cross her lips.

"Good. Goodnight, sweetheart." Lilianna's voice was soft and slightly muffled by her blanket as her eyes finally fell shut.

Eldar mumbled a quiet 'goodnight' and held his eyes on Lilianna for a while. He smiled to himself as he watched her fall asleep. He leaned towards her and left a soft kiss on her forehead before turning his head back to the ceiling and shutting his eyes, letting his fatigue carry him into meditation.


End file.
